Undercover Love
by koolkid180
Summary: After Wave attempts at stealing the Master Emerald, Knuckles and her notice they have a lot in common. But how will Rouge react? And is there more to the story then there seems?
1. Chapter 1

Hey everyone. So here's the deal, I thought of this story idea while playing Sonic Riders, which may I add, is very addicting after you haven't played it for about a month and a half. Anyways, I'm only going to update this about once a week, because I don't want to slow down on my other story. I hope you all enjoy this!

* * *

Knuckles was sitting in front of his Master Emerald, as usual. Things got so boring when Eggman wasn't around to cause trouble. He just sat there, thinking to himself. He was wondering when Rouge was going to come by to make another sad attempt at stealing the emerald. Just then he heard a rustling in the bushes.

"I guess I spoke to soon," He said to himself standing up, getting ready for her. He waited for about a minute, but no one came out. "You can come out now Rouge, I know your there."

"You mistook me for Rouge?" A familiar voice said. Just then, Wave the Swallow jumped out of the bush. "Do I look like a low life thief!"

Knuckles smiled at what she had just said. "Do you think before you talk? So I'm guessing you and your moron friends came to steal my emerald. You can show yourselves cowards!" He yelled in the air, waiting for Jet and Storm to come out.

"They won't be coming out, they're not even here,"Wave said.

"Well what are you doing here then? I've never seen you guys spilt up at all, except during the Ex Grand Prix," he stated.

"Jet sent me on a solo mission, he thinks I'm more sneaky than Storm, guess he's not a COMPLETE birdbrain," Wave said jokingly. Knuckles couldn't help but snicker.

"So, why do you want the Master Emerald anyways?" Knuckles asked, getting in a fighting stance.

"Not sure why, Jet didn't tell me why he needed it, but he says he does, so I must bring it back to him!" She said, taking flight into the air (Don't forget, she is a bird!). She flew and landed right on the emerald.

"Oh no ya don't!" Knuckles yelled as he leaped towards her, knocking her off the emerald.

"Owwww! You idiot, get off me!" Wave yelled. Knuckles stood up, she seemed hurt. "What is your problem! How dare you attack me!"

"I told you not to touch the emerald!" He yelled back at her.

"My arm feels like it's sprained, and it's all your fault!" She yelled. For some reason, Knuckles felt bad. He didn't mean to hurt her, he was only trying to protect the Master Emerald.

"Let me take a look at it," He said as he walked over to her. He examined her arm closely.

"...Well...?" Wave said impatiently, tapping her foot.

"Looks fine, it should stop hurting in a few hours, that's my guess, but I'm no doctor," He said jokingly.

" Well, you still should have been more careful!" She said.

" I'm sorry," Knuckles said looking down at the ground annoyed. It was not easy for him to apologize. "I was only doing it, for the sake of the emerald..."

"Well, I understand that part I guess, but how am I supposed to go back and explain to them why I don't have the emerald?" Wave asked while sitting down on the steps of the alter.

"Why do you hang out with those freaks anyways?" Knuckles asked. "If you ask me, your way better than them."

"...Thanks," Wave said surprised, she wasn't expecting that. "To be honest, there are time where I just want to quit that team! Those two act like some of the biggest air head I've ever seen sometimes! Storm is just and idiot, and Jet doesn't care about responsibility one bit!"

"So why don't you ditch them? You could find other people to hang out with then them. And if you can't find anyone else, you know where to find me..." Knuckles said.

"Awww, your pretty sweet..." Wave said. Knuckles started to blush.

"Uhh, thanks," He responded, he diffidently was not expecting that. The two started to carry out in deep conversation, but little did they know that they were being watched.

"What in the world is this? Knuckles...and Wave together? What could they possibly be holding a conversation about?" Rouge asked her. She was watching them from up in a nearby tree. Just then her heart dropped. Knuckles had just kissed Wave on the cheek! "Since when did Knuckles...start liking Wave?" She asked sadly.

* * *

So what do you guys think? This may have not been that good, but the next chapter will be a little better I think. And for this story, I"m starting something I've seen other people do. I won't post the next chapter until I have at least 5 reviews. So you know that means that you have to review! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everyone. Thank you to everybody who reviewed for chapter one. Also I would like you all to forget what I said about the updating in chapter one. I will most likely update a few times a week now that school is out, and I don't need 5 reviews. Although I deff. Would like at least 5 reviews, I will update when I feel I am going to get all the reviews I can out of a chapter. Anyways, here's chapter two. Enjoy!

* * *

"Did...did you just kiss me?" Wave asked Knuckles, very surprised.

"Yes..." Knuckles said quietly. Even he was surprised by what he had just done.

"For what reason?" Wave asked, starting to blush.

"I'm...not sure," Knuckles said confused. "It just kind of, happened. I hope your not mad or anything."

"Hehe, don't worry. I'm not mad. I think it was sweet," She said, giving him a kiss back. Now his face turned rad, more red than usual. Rouge just watched from the tree in amazement. "But anyways, I should get going, I better break the news to Jet and just get it over with."

"I still don't understand why you hang out with them, but it's your business, not mine," Knuckles told her. Wave got her hover board out, and jumped on it. She gave Knuckles a smile goodbye and took off into the sky. Knuckles just stood there, smiling at the sky, watching her leave. Rouge decided to make an entrance now.

"Hey Knucklehead," She said to him as he turned to face her. Even though she was not showing it, she was extremely hurt by what she had just saw. But she couldn't let it show, it's not like her and Knuckles had dated or anything.

"I was wondering when you were gonna show up," He said getting back into a fighting stance. "When will you learn that you'll never get the emerald?"

"Well actually, I'm here for something else..." She said.

"What do you mean, something else?" He asked, looking at her suspiciously.

"Eh, not much. I just want to know what's going on between you and the bird," she said looking at her nails, she didn't want to seem to interested, but deep down, she was.

"You saw us!" Knuckles yelled, embarrassed.

"Well of corse I did. You just didn't notice me because unlike her, I don't make a racket," she said.

"Nothing is going on between us. We were just talking, that's all," he replied, making it obvious that he was hiding something.

"What about the kiss?" She asked, looking up from her nails and up to him.

"Uhhh... I only kissed her because I had hurt her, and she kissed me back because she was grateful that I helped.

"Well, you never kissed me when you hurt me that time on the ark, nor did you over to help me!" She yelled.

"I saved your life! That counts for both!" He yelled back.

"So, are you and her officially seeing each other now?" Rouge asked. She was praying he would say no. Even though she never admitted it, she found herself greatly attracted to Knuckles. She had always admired his sense of duty, ever since the first day they had met.

"I'm not sure..." he answered, sounding confused. "Why do you care anyways?"

"Hmpf, I can't believe you think I actually care. Why would I care if you wanted to date some birdbrain anyways? I don't even see how she could kiss you, without poking an eye out. Have you noticed she has a beak!" Rouge asked.

"Shut up! It's none of your business what I do, or who I see!" Knuckles shouted.

"Well, excuse me for being interested!" Rouge yelled back, as she started to fly away. She was on the verge of tears, the reason she was going to see him this time was not to steal the emerald, but to see if he had feelings for her, like she had for him.

"She's so hotheaded sometimes!" Knuckles said to himself as he watched her fly away.

Wave had landed on the Babylon's airship, she entered Jet's office to see Storm and him, waiting for her.

"So, how'd the mission go?" Jet asked. Wave looked up and snickered.

"Just as planed," she said smirking.

"Good...now, if we want this operation to continue to go smoothly, than we need to keep up this little act," He told them. "So you know what to do now, right?"

"Of corse Jet! Did you forget that I am the one who thought of the whole idea!" She asked him.

"Just making sure," He said smirking. The three then started laughing together.

Once Rouge got back to her apartment in Station Square, she laid down on her couch.

"Don't let him get to you Rouge, He's not worth it," She told herself. Then she saw a picture of him on top of her table. She got up and picked it up. She could feel a tear rolling down her cheek. She then flung it at the wall. "I will not bring myself to cry over him!" She looked down at the floor. The broken frame laid there, glass shattered everywhere around it. "I just need some air," She said to herself as she walked out of her door, and headed down the street.

* * *

Well, there's chapter two! I hope you guys liked it. For some reason, I just wanted to do a normal Sonic fic, instead of my other ones. Also, I just updated my other story, "I was a Teenage Hedgehog". Chapter 13 is up on that in case if you want to go check it out. You know what your job is now...REVIEW! 


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys. I'm glad everyone is enjoying the story so far. Sorry for the long wait without an update. I hadn't had much time for this story, and once I finally got this chapter done, it wouldn't let me upload it. Well, here's chapter 3.

* * *

Rouge continued down her street when she realized, that she needed to talk to someone.

"Maybe Amys home," She said to herself. The walk to Amy's house was a peaceful one. She didn't think about Knuckles one bit. But once she got to Amy's he popped right back into her mind.

"Oh Rouge, what a pleasant surprise. Please, come in," Amy said to her. She could sense that something was wrong.

"Amy, I need to talk to someone, and you are my closest girlfriend," Rouge said.

"Well, whatever it is, I'm all ears," Amy told her.

"Alright, well I was going to try to "steal" the Master Emerald from Knuckles," She started.

"Yes..." Amy said, waiting for her to go on.

"And when I got there, he was talking with Wave,"

"What's so bad about that?" Amy asked, even though she found it a little strange Knuckles would be able to have an actual conversation with her.

"Well, than he...kissed her. And she kissed him back," Rouge finished.

"He kissed her! I thought Knuckles had more taste than that!" Amy hollered in disgust.

"Me too," Rouge said.

"Well, I don't understand why you are so upset about it," Amy told her.

"Alright Amy, I'm going to tell you something that nobody knows, not even Shadow," Rouge started.

"I'm listening," Amy said. She loved gossip.

"Well...the truth is...I, am in love with Knuckles," Rouge said quietly.

"I knew it!" Amy yelled. "I always saw something between you two!"

"Alright, alright. Just don't go around telling people!" Rouge said to her.

"Hehe, don't worry. So, what are you going to do?" Amy asked her.

"I don't know! I came to see if you had any ideas," She answered.

"Well...I have an idea, if your willing to go for it," Amy responded.

"I'm listening..." Rouge said, her ears perking up.

Knuckles was continuing to guard the emerald, when he heard the cries of someone. He got up, and saw Wave running towards him, tears in her eyes.

"Wave, what's wrong?" Knuckles asked.

"I told Jet and Storm that I couldn't get the emerald, and they..." She started.

"They...?" Knuckles asked.

"They beat me…" She said quietly.

"They beat you!" Knuckles exclaimed. "I'm going to make them pay for this!" He started walking away.

"No! It's not like it's the first time they have done it, and besides, if they know where I ran away to, they will come searching for me," Wave said, wiping her eyes.

"They have done this before! I can't let them get away with this!" Knuckles yelled.

"Please Knuckles… For me, just let it go…" She said.

"Fine…" He wouldn't let it go, he would get them back, one day. "So, why did you come here?"

"Well, don't seem to happy to see me, I thought you told me to come here whenever I needed to," Wave said.

"Uh, I didn't mean it like that!" Knuckles said quickly. Even though at one point the considered her an enemy, he couldn't help but feeling attracted to her.

"I know," She said laughing a bit. "So, it's alright if I crash here for a bit?"

"Of course," He answered.

"Thanks, but I'm going to have to sneak back into their air base to gather a few belongings," She said.

"I'm not letting you go alone," Knuckles said sternly.

"Don't worry, I'm pretty stealthy when I need to be, they won't even know I'm there," She told him.

"I don't know…" He said pondering.

"Don't worry," She said, kissing him softly on his lips.

* * *

Well, there's chapter 3. Alittle short, but the next chapter will hopfully be a little longer. Next update should be up within a few days. REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey everyone. Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I hope you guys are enjoying the story so far. Anyways, here's chapter 4.

* * *

**

"Oh, I get it. So you think I should try to make Knuckles jealous by pretending to fall with some other guy?" Rouge asked Amy.

"Well, that's what I would do. Maybe you should ask Jet. It might tick Wave off a little bit if she sees that your with him," Amy told her.

"Amy, thats such a great idea! I'm off to go find Jet right now, thanks for everything!" Rouge said. They said their goodbyes, and Rouge was off. She was feeling confident now. She really believed that this plan could work. Without giving it so much as a second thought, she took to the sky, in search of the Babylon's plane base.

------------------------------------

Wave was getting ready to return to the ship also.

"I really don't think it's a good idea that you return," Knuckles told her.

"Don't worry Knuckles, they won't even know that I was there. You can't come with me and help because if they see you, they will know that I ran off and is staying here," Wave told him.

"But-" He started but couldn't get it out, she planted her lips on his and gave him a long kiss.

"If anything does happen to me, just know that I love you," Wave whispered in his ear. His heart stopped. He had never been told that before, by anyone. He blushed and told her one more time to be careful, and soon she was off, flying away on her extreme gear.

"I think...I love you too," he said, smiling, as she flew off.

------------------------------------

Once aboard the ship, Rouge decided to be sneaky. She didn't want to just go waltzing in. She decided to climb around outside of the ship, until she found Jet's office.

"It's gotta be around here somewhere!" She said to herself as she peaked in all of the windows.

"Hey boss, Wave is back!" Storm yelled. Rouge heard it come from the next window, she peaked her head in to see all 3 of the birds. She stayed outside the window, eavesdropping on what they were saying.

"How did it go Wave?" Jet asked.

"Perfect, that moron echidna really IS gullible. He believed everything, the lie about you guys beating me, my cries! He thinks I'm here gathering things right now!" Wave said to her team.

"Excellent, so there is no way he is onto our little plan?" Jet asked.

"Not a chance, the foll even thinks that I love him! How funny is that!" Wave told them.

"Good, when he leasts expects it, we'll take that emerald," Storm yelled.

"And break his heart!" Jet yelled. The three started laughing together. Rouge just sat outside, not believing what her ears were hearing. She couldn't believe that Wave was playing Knuckles.

"That bitch..." Rouge said to herself. She wasn't sure if she wanted to jump in there now and knock all of their teeth out, or tell Knuckles. She decided to go tell him. Jumping off of the ship, she spread her wings, and took off in the direction of Angel Island. Once there she saw Knuckles, he was looking down at the ground. She started walking up to him slowly.

"What are you doing here Rouge?" Knuckles asked, without even looking up. It sounded like he was expecting her to show up.

"How'd you know it was me?" Rouge asked him.

"Guess your not as sneaky as you thought," Knuckles said smirking. Rouge tried to give out a little smile. "So, you hear to steal the emerald, or harass me about Wave some more?"

"Well actually Knuckles, the reason I'm here is because of Wave. You see..." She started. Just then Wave flew down on her extreme gear.

"Are you alright? Did you get what you needed?" Knuckles asked quickly.

"No, I couldn't get anything. They were waiting for me inside of my room, once I opened it they started chasing me around, finally I just flew off," Wave lied to him. "Oh, why hello Rouge. How are you today?"

_'You lying bitch! How could he not see that you are just using him! And don't act fake around me!'_ Rouge thought to herself. She felt her body fill up with rage. She wanted to smack her across her face. But all she could get out was,

"I'm fine, how are you?"

"I'm fine too," Wave answered. "Now that I am finally away from those two maniacs."

"Well, Rouge, what was it you were saying?" Knuckles asked her.

"Oh, uh, it's nothing. I better get going, I'll see you two later," She said as she started to walk away.

"Visit soon Rouge, we should really hang out more!" Wave yelled to her. Rouge didn't answer, she didn't want to waste the air on the lying, deceiving, thief.

"hmmm," Knuckles thought to himself about what it could have been she wanted to tell him.

"Odd girl, not as social as I thought she would be," Wave said.

"Oh, yeah," Knuckles said, coming back to reality.

**

* * *

Well, there's chapter 4. Hope you all enjoyed it. If you guys have any ideas for the story, feel free to tell me. I would like to hear them. Now, please _REVIEW! _**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Here's chapter 5.

* * *

**

Rouge continued her walk away. She wasn't sure if she should just go back there and tell Knuckles or not.

"If I do it while shes there, then she will just deny the whole thing, and he will believe her over me. But if I wait, I'm giving them more time to go trough with their little plan. I wonder what they need it for anyways?" Rouge said to herself. Thousands of questions raced through her mind. Then she decided she would get some advice from the wisest person she knew.

--------------------------------------

"Shadow, I have a question to ask you," Rouge started.

"I'm listening," Shadow said to her.

"Well, I found out that the Babylon Rouges are tricking Knuckles. Wave is pretending to love him, just so they can steal the emerald!" She explained to him.

"So what, are you mad that she is stealing your emerald, or your love?" Shadow asked, smirking.

"How did you...?" Rouge started to ask, but to puzzled to get it out. She hadn't told Shadow that she loved Knuckles.

"Trust me Rouge, everyone knows. You make it so obvious. The only person who doesn't realize is Knuckles himself. And that's probably because hes to bust drooling over you," Shadow told to her.

"Do...Do I really make it that obvious?" She asked, starting to blush.

"Yes," He said, shaking his head up and down.

"Alright, well my question was, what should I do! If I tell Knuckles with Wave there, then she will deny everything, and he won't believe me. But if I don't tell him soon, they might go through with their plan, and it will be to late.," Rouge explained to him.

"mhm..." He hummed while thinking to himself. "You leave Wave to me, I'll get her away from Knuckles for a long enough time for you to tell him."

"Really?" She asked, surprised.

"You seem so shocked," he said.

"Well, I just never thought that you would help anyone when it comes to something like love," Rouge said honestly.

"Well, I guess you don't know me to well then," he chuckled a light laugh. "Lets get going."

----------------------------------

Rouge and Shadow were soon on Angel Island. They watched from the bushes as Wave and Knuckles sat at the alter, talking and laughing.

"Look at them, it makes me sick," Rouge whispered to him. He let out a small chuckle. "So you know the plan?"

"Of course, did you forget who came up with it?" He asked.

"Hehe, sorry," she chuckled.

"Lets just get this over with," He said, standing up from the bushes. He then ran up to the alter where Knuckles and Wave were.

"Hey Shadow, what are you doing here?" Knuckles asked.

"Wave, I just saw Jet and Storm, they are looking for you!" Shadow told her.

"Uh, what?" She asked, almost forgetting about her plan.

"We better get you out of here before they find you!" Shadow told her, pulling her up from the steps of the alter.

"Hes right Wave, lets hide you," Knuckles said, also getting up.

"No Knuckles, I'll take Wave and hide her, you stay here and fight them off," Shadow told him.

"Good idea, I'll see you soon Wave," Knuckles said to her as he kissed her. Rouge almost gaged in the bushes.

"But-" Wave started.

"Hurry!" Shadow yelled as he pulled her away, and darted off in the distance. Knuckles got in a fighting stance.

"I'll make you two freaks pay," he said to himself. Rouge then jumped out of the bushes, and slowly approached him.

"Knuckles..." She started.

"Not now Rouge, I have to mess up these bird brains real good," He said.

"Knuckles," She sighed. "they aren't looking for her,"

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"Because, me and Shadow set it up. It was a plan to get her away from you long enough for me to tell you something," She said, looking down at the ground.

"What is so important that you couldn't tell me when Wave is around?" He asked her.

"Knuckles, I don't know how to tell you this so I'm just going to come out and say it," She started.

"I'm listening," Knuckles said, tapping his foot.

"Wave is, setting you up. I over heard the Babylon Rouges talking. This whole thing is a plan, Wave is not running from them, she is on a mission to pretend to like you, that way they can steal the emerald. I'm not sure what they want it for, but they want it. I'm so sorry," She told him. "Are you okay?" She asked him when he saw that he was staring at the ground, in disbelief.

"I can't believe this..." He said softly.

"I know that you really thought she loved you, and I'm sorry it had to be this way," Rouge told him

"I can't believe that you would lie about that, just to break Wave and I up!" He yelled at her.

"But I'm not lying! I wouldn't lie about something like that!" She hollered back. Just then, Wave and Shadow came running back.

"Don't worry Shadow, if they find me, Knuckles will protect me," Wave said, grabbing Knuckle's arm. "Oh, hello again Rouge, what were you guys talking about?" Wave said, glaring at Rouge.

"Actually, I was just leaving...Do whatever you want Knuckles, but don't say I didn't warn you," Rouge said, as she started walking off.

**

* * *

Well, there's chapter 5. I think this was the best one so far. But I'll let you guys be the judge. _REVIEW!_**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, thanks to all who reviewed for chapter 5. Hope you all are enjoying it so far. Here's chapter 6.

* * *

**

"Stupid Knuckle-head," Rouge said to herself angrily. "I can't believe that he would choose to believe that deceiving bitch, over me!"

"Rouge, wait up!" Shadow shouted from behind her. "Are you just going to give up?"

"Well, what else can I do? Knuckles is in love with Wave, she is going to trick him, then her true colors will shine. But until then, there is nothing I can do. I was a fool to think that Knuckles ever had feeling for me," Rouge said sadly.

"hmp, and here I thought the world famous treasure hunter, never stopped until she got what she wanted," He said coldly, and started walking away. Those words stayed in her head, she knew he wasn't trying to be cold, but for her to realize something.

"He's right...I'm Rouge the bat, I've grown to soft. I normally don't take any crap from anyone! I won't give up!" She told her self sternly. Then she just sat there with a blank face "...But what should I do now?" She thought to herself long and hard, then an idea finally cam to her. "I'll just talk to Wave myself, I'll tell her I know her little plan, and tell her she better back off!" Not the bast idea, but the best she thought of. She turned around, and was on her way to the emerald alter.

"Knuckles, why does that bat keep coming here?" Wave asked.

"I don't know to be honest," he told her. He did not want to start anything between her and Rouge, so didn't tell her about what Rouge had told him.

"Well, I'm not exactly fond of her, so if you wouldn't mind not hanging out with her, I'd appreciate it," Wave told him.

"You don't have to worry about that," Knuckles said jokingly. Rouge walked up to them, nether oh them noticed.

"Hey Wave," Rouge greeted her.

"Oh, hey Rouge, nice to see you again," Wave lied.

"Yeah, I know, I'm were just running into each other a lot today," Rouge said, trying to keep a smile on her face. Knuckles just stood there, watching them talk back and forth to each other. "Anyways, remember when you said we should hang out sometime?"

"Yeah," Wave answered.

"Well, how about if we take a little walk," Rouge suggested. "Right now."

"Well, we were just going to be eating dinner soon, and it's getting pretty late,"

"Oh come on, it won't take long. I just feel that we should get to know each other more. After all, if you and Knuckles are together now, you will be seeing a lot more of me," Rouge told her jokingly.

_'What is she talking about?"_ Knuckles thought. _"About 10 minutes ago she was telling me that Wave was using me."_

"Well, I suppose I could, as long as we make it quick," Wave answered, and started walking away with Rouge.

"If you see Jet or Storm, I want you to come back here right away," Knuckles told her.

What? Oh yeah, right," Wave said, forgetting what her purpose was for being there. Rouge and her continued their walk through the island.

"So Wave, I see you and Knuckles have a lot in common," Rouge said to her.

"Oh yeah, sometimes I just think we were made for each other," Wave told her, trying to sound dreamy.

_'Not if I could help it, bitch,'_ Rouge thought in her head.

"Wave, I'm just gonna cut to the chase. I know your little plan. I know exactly what you and your team are up to. They don't beat you and never have! Your not in a fight with them, you didn't run away! Your using Knuckles to try and get his emerald!" Rouge yelled at her.

"Uh, I..." Wave was speechless. She wondered how she found out. "I don't know what your talking about."

"Oh, I'm sure you do. You better stay away from Knuckles. You don't love him, you just want his emerald!" Rouge start screaming now.

"So what! Your damn right I don't love him! And I'm not staying away from him. When I'm given a mission, I finish it!" Wave yelled back. "And it doesn't matter, it's not like Knuckles believes you, he to in love with me," She said, smiling evilly. "But don't worry Rouge, your precious Knuckles is not going to get hurt...yet," Rouge was about to kick her so hard, so would be sent back to last week! They were nose to nose, when Knuckles stepped in.

"Is there a problem you two?" He asked, eying them suspiciously.

"Why of course no Knuckles," Wave said to him. "We should do this more often Rouge, I had a lot of fun." Wave told Rouge,lying of course. The she gave her a big hug. "Later girl," She said winking at her. Rouge just watched helplessly, as Wave and Knuckles started walking back to the emerald, holding hands.

"Maybe...I can't do anything to stop this..." Rouge said sadly, and started walking home.

**

* * *

Well, there's chapter 6. I don't think there will be many chapters left. I think about 2. Hope you guys enjoyed it! _REVIEW!_**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated in a few days. I've been a little busy. Anyways, here chapter 7.

* * *

**

"So, what did you and Rouge talk about on your walk?" Knuckles asked.

"Oh, nothing much. Just this and that," Wave laughed.

"I see. So, you and her are, friends?" Knuckles asked, curiously.

"Well, actually, I think shes a strange girl. I don't like her much, but seems to like me an awful lot," Wave told him.

"Oh. Well, it's getting late. I'm going to bed. I'll see you tomorrow," He said to her, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. She tried to blush, just to fool him.

"Goodnight," She said softly, returning his kiss. She laid down on the ground next to him, also falling asleep. The next morning, she awoke by a scream.

"The emerald is gone!" Knuckles yelled. Wave smiled to herself, then got up.

"Your right! Where do you think it is!" She tried to go along with him.

"I bet Rouge took it! That girl never gives up!" He said annoyed.

"Are you sure that it wasn't anyone else?" Wave asked.

"Who else would it be?" Knuckles asked her. She pointed up towards the sky. He looked up, and the Babylon airship was flying above them. "Do you think it was them?"

"Well, they are called the Babylon Rogues," Wave told him.

"Lets go pay them a little visit," Knuckles said smirking.

---------------------------------

Once on the ship, They sneaked inside.

"Where do you think they are?" Knuckles whispered to her, while turning his head around a corner.

"Well, they are probably in Jet's office, lets go there," He followed her until she stopped. "Heres the door, you go first."

"Alright, stand back, I'll handle these clowns," He barged in, and saw nothing. All he saw was a window and four walls. "There's no one in-" He was cut off because Wave had knocked him unconscious with her wrench!

"Sleep tight..." She smirked.

Knuckles awoke several hours later, in a daze.

"What...what happened?" He stood up, and finally realized that he was in a cage!

"Have a good nap?" Jet asked sarcastically as he walked into the room, Storm and Wave followed.

"You freak, let me out! And leave Wave alone!" Knuckles yelled at him. The three just looked at each other and start cracking up.

"Who do you think knocked you out in the first place!" Jet said, trying to clam down. Knuckles thought back and remembered he was alone with Wave.

"Wave..." He said softly. He then grabbed the bars, and tried pulled them apart. "Why can't I break these!" He asked himself.

"They are made of a special material, so you don't have to worry about getting out anytime soon," Jet told him. "Come on Storm, lets leave these two love birds alone." They walked out of the room leaving Wave and Knuckles alone.

"I...don't understand," Knuckles said, confused.

"Whats not to understand? Wave asked him.

"So...everything that happened between us, was all just a trick?" He asked her.

"Well, yeah. You don't really think I loved you, did you?" She asked disgusted. He just turned his head, tears almost swelling in his eyes.

"Don't take it personal Knuckles. It's just business," She said laughing, as she walked out of the room.

"I can't believe this...Rouge was telling the truth the whole time..." He said to himself. He was alone in the room, with no way to escape.

-----------------------------

Rouge was strolling the streets of Station Square, thinking about all of the events that happened yesterday. She was quickly pulled away from her thoughts when her name was being called.

"Rouge!" She turned around to see Sonic, Tails, Amy, and Cream.

"Oh, hey guys. Whats up?" Rouge asked them.

"Have you seen Knuckles anywhere?" Sonic asked her.

"Not since yesterday," She responded. "Why?"

"Because, we went to see him, and he was gone, so was the master emerald!" Tails told her.

"Yeah, we thought that you might have stolen it, and he was out trying to catch you," Cream said. Rouge then knew where he was.

"I gotta go!" She said, running off then taking to the sky.

"Wonder why she left so quick," Tails said to them.

"I think I have an idea," Amy said smiling.

Rouge flew towards the Babylon airship, and climbed on the sides, like she had done the day before. She came across Jet's office again, and listened to the voices inside.

"What did you say to him Wave?" Storm asked. Wave started laughing.

"Oh nothing much, I still can't believe he really believe I loved him!" Wave exclaimed. Rouge then knew that he had found out. That means he knew she was right! She couldn't wait to rub that in, but she figured that she'd get him out first.

"Well, he's not going anywhere since he's in that cage, so why don't we grab some lunch?" Jet asked.

"Alright, but Storm is not cooking this time!" Wave yelled.

"Aww man!" Storm screamed as they walked out of his office. Rouge went over the facts she knew. Knuckles was locked up in the ship somewhere, and they were going on break for lunch. She peeked her head in, ready to search for keys.

"Now, where could they be?" She asked herself. She moved some papers on Jet's desk, and found a ring of keys. "This will do," She said smiling. She grabbed them, and was off to rescue Knuckles.

**

* * *

Well, there's chapter 7. Next chapter is the last chapter. So, if you wanna see it, you have to _REVIEW!_**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hey guys. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. Well, this is the last chapter of the story. I hope you all enjoyed it. Anyways, here's chapter 8.

* * *

**

Rouge sneaked trough the air ship. She looked trough every door, she came across the room that the Rogues were in.

"I still think it's so funny that Knuckles actually believed every word I said!" Wave laughed.

"Ha, and we have the emerald to power our extreme gear!" Jet exclaimed.

"We'll be the fastest around!" Storm yelled.

"Sonic the Hedgehog won't beat me next time we race," Jet smirked.

_'Thats what they wanted the emerald for!" _Rouge thought. _"That is the stupidest reason ever!" _She wanted to jump in there and bash their heads in, but she needed to get Knuckles first. She grabbed onto the wall, and climbed onto the ceiling. Once on the ceiling, she quietly made her way passed the room. She came to the room with Knuckles in it. He was sitting down in the cage, his head down.

"Hey Knuckle-head," She greeted him in a joking way.

"Rouge! What are you... How did you get here!" Knuckles yelled.

"Sonic and the others said you were missing, along with the Master Emerald...I knew exactly where you were then," She told him.

"Thanks for coming," he tried to smile.

"Well, all I have to say is that...I told you so!" She yelled.

"She...didn't love me," He said quietly. "She lied about the whole thing..." She could tell he was hurt, so she decided to lay off.

"Sorry..." Rouge said to him.

"No, I'm sorry. I should have believed you, but instead, I just pushed you away," he told her. She just smiled.

"Apology accepted," She said, as she opened the cage up.

"I hate to break up this heart felt moment, but you can't just let you fools get away!" Jet, Storm, and Wave were all standing in the doorway. Knuckles and Rouge just gasped.

"Hand my emerald back!" Knuckles yelled.

"We can't just give it up without a fight!" Storm yelled as he charged for Knuckles. Knuckles dodged him, but Jet flew up, and pounded down on him. Rouge ran over and kicked Jet off. Storm jumped on top of Rouge, ready to beat her.

"Get off her!" Knuckles yelled protectively. He ran up to him, picked him up, and trough him right out of the window of the ship!

"Storm!" Jet yelled.

"He'll be fine, lets take of them!" Wave screamed to Jet. Wave ran right for Knuckles, but Rouge jumped in front, and kicked her across the room!

"You take care of him Knuckles, I've got a score to settle with this bitch!" Rouge yelled to him, as she chased Wave out of the room. They were in the hallway, and Wave turned around to smack her across her face!

"Don't ever call me a bitch!" Wave yelled as she ran to the exit of the ship, and jumped on her extreme gear. "Lets see you get me now!" She hollered back to Rouge. Rouge didn't know what to do, she couldn't catch her by flying. She looked around and saw Jet's extreme gear in a room next to her. She grabbed it, and was off to catch Wave.

"How do they stay on these things!" Rouge screamed, trying to keep her balance. She was right behind Wave.

"I must say, I'm impressed that you caught up so quick,but there is no way you can defeat me Rouge!" Wave yelled back to her.

"We'll see about that..." Rouge said to herself. She flew up next to her, and tried kicking her, but Wave jumped up off of her board, and completely dodged it!

"Take this!" Wave flew up a little bit, and turned, cutting Rouge off.

"Whoa!" Rouge yelled, almost falling off. Wave snapped her fingers when she saw Rouge didn't fall.

"Why haven't you realized that you can't beat me!" Wave yelled as she flew next to her, and tried pushing her off. "Rouge nearly stayed on.

"You wanna play dirty?" Rouge asked her, and she kicked her in her face, sending her flying off her board!

"AHHHHHH!" Wave yelled as she flew from the sky.

"You got what was coming to you!" Rouge hollered down to her, and smiled to herself. She turned around, and flew back to the ship. Once on, she walked into the room that Knuckles was fighting Jet in. Knuckles stood in the room, smiling once he saw her.

"Your alright!" He yelled, running up and hugging her. She wanted to give out a happy shriek, like she was a little school girl.

"How was your battle with Jet?" She asked, once he let go of her.

"Quick," He joked. She let out a small chuckle. "How about yous and Wave's?" He asked her.

"Lets just say, we shouldn't be hearing from her in a while," She smiled.

"Good," he smiled with her. "Rouge, I just want to tell you how sorry I am. I treated you like dirt, and should have believed you."

"Don't worry about it, it's over and done," She said to him.

"But, I really think that-" He was cut off because she had leaned in and locked lips with him! Once she pulled away, he had only one thing to say. "Wow..."

"Better than Wave?" She asked smirking.

"100" He joked. He knelled down, and grabbed her hand.

"Rouge...I know this is sudden, but I have to ask you something..." He started.

Her heart dropped, was it what she thought it was? "Yes Knuckles?"

"I know I don't ave a ring or anything at the moment, but...Will you marry me?" He asked shyly.

"I don't know what to say!" She yelled.

"How about yes?" He joked.

"Of course!" She yelled, as she jumped up, and kissed him long and passionately. She had succeeded in her mission, and victory tasted sweet.

**

* * *

Well, there you go guys. The story is done. I think I will make a sequel, I already thought of an idea while starting this chapter. Don't know when it will be up, but just keep an eye out for it. Thanks to everyone who reviewed this story, but now tell me your thoughts on the ending. _REVIEW!_**


End file.
